Getting A Clue
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella and Mac get a clue they need. Complete as is!


**Title: Getting A Clue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Pure fluff part dream part reality sequence inspired particular furniture.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rating: T**

* * *

After a long week at work Stella Bonasera was ready for the weekend and some well-deserved rest. It wasn't that she would complain about her work which she absolutely loved, but there was only so much a detective and CSI such as herself could take before needing some time off.

In fact, her job was not the problem. The problem that was making her feel even more that she needed time off was that after being partners and best friends for ten plus years, she and Mac were in the early stages of an intimate relationship. And though it showed in his eyes that he loved her, he had not been able to say it out loud…yet which frustrated Stella all the more; he had almost said it to her after they left the birthday party held in her honor several weeks ago, but he had fallen short—just thinking about that caused her to sigh.

Deciding she would sleep on the problem and think about what she could do to finally take charge of the situation after a rest, Stella changed into her favorite PJs and got herself ready for bed. As she entered her room, a particular item came into view a large carpet that was five feet long and three feet wide. She smiled as she looked at it. She had found the carpet at a rummage sale for an almost ridiculously cheap price for New York standards, because the person who was selling it was in need of quick cash. Having fallen in love with it and the design on it of a young woman dancing in front of a sultan at court, she had bought the carpet and brought it home and had it placed on the floor, knowing that as it felt good to the touch of her hand it would be the same for the touch of her feet. Somehow this carpet always helped her sleep and took her into dreamland, maybe because the vividness of the colors on the carpet stood out and brought out her imagination, especially the image of the sultan being entertained and catered to. With her back to the side of the bed, she sat down on the carpet, her hand stroking its surface and no sooner had she sat down she was yawning and within seconds she was asleep where she sat.

However, it didn't seem long before she was awakened by a sudden loud knock on the door and an even louder voice calling out.

"Stella, get up now, today is a big day for you," called out Sid's voice.

Confused, Stella thought, _wait a minute I just went to sleep why all of a sudden do I need to get up? Where am I? Why is Sid calling me?_

Then Stella looked around and noticed her surroundings were different. She was no longer in her bedroom in her apartment but a sparsely furnished room with a hard wooden bed almost like the one in her apartment but with straws instead of cloth and also noted a delicate looking vase; that was pretty much it.**  
**  
Sid's voice called her once again. "Come on, Stella! Get up right now, you need to get ready."

"Okay, okay I'm up," Stella said, rubbing her eyes and deciding that she had no choice but to do as Sid asked.

After Stella got ready, she went and ate breakfast before being prepped by the beautician who she noted reminded her of Jess Angell, Stella wanted to say something but decided against as to not to make a fool of herself. Whilst the beautician was hard at work Stella found out that Sid was her maternal uncle who became her guardian and took her in after her parents were killed and that Sid was a tailor by trade and was making meager living barely eking out enough for the two of them to live on.

Now it made sense why the room was sparsely decorated and the bed was hard and had only straws for a mattress.

As her beautician worked on her hair by combing and styling her hair, Sid watched anxiously and said, "Stella, please remember this could be the day that makes or breaks the rest of your life."

When she heard Sid say this it made her a little nervous, but deep down she knew that she would be able to make her and her uncle's future better.

A few hours later, her hair styled and dressed in clothes that showed more of her body than she would ever normally show, Stella found herself waiting outside the sultan's palace with ten other maidens, all of them ready to vie for the sultan's son, the crown prince's affections.

The night went by in a blur and as Stella, who was the last to perform, waited for the maiden in front of her finish her dance, she caught sight of the Crown Prince, McKenna Boyd Taylor II. He was surrounded by two servants fanning him, but he looked a bit disinterested.

Stella stared at Mac, amazed even in her dream to see him like this. _Wow he's so handsome. Uh-oh none of the maidens before me has been able to entice his royal highness. What if my dance doesn't interest him? Wait, I won't know until I try._

Feeling more determined, when she heard her name being announced she took a deep breath, covered her mouth with a pink scarf and walked out to where she was supposed to stand.

Meanwhile Crown Prince McKenna was starting to get tired and wanting this to be over. _This is not working, this is complete nonsense. Why can't father just leave it the way I want it to be?  
_  
Right when he was thinking his last thought, he saw the last maiden emerge and he was instantaneously entranced.

_She's beautiful… and there's something about her I really like...maybe this is going to work.  
_  
Soon as the music began and she began to dance, Stella knew this would make her life better or worse. She knew that she had always loved to dance and this felt like a dream come true, then she realized, _wait is a dream. Okay Stella stay focused!_

As she swayed her hips and flaunted her full figure during the heightened part of the dance she noticed the prince was looking straight at her and they caught each other's gaze.

Stella wondered as she danced.

_Could it be that I may be the one? I will have to wait and see._

As she finished dancing and was walking towards their individual chambers she noticed the prince was giving her a charming and irresistible smile. This made her heart beat faster.

The prince was about to take off after his favorite dancing maiden, when his father, Sultan McKenna Boyd Taylor I, appeared from out of nowhere putting him on edge. "Now my son, you must go and find the one who has captured your heart and come to the throne room," he said, knowing very well who it was, but deciding to let his son pick.

Getting urgent about finding the maiden the crown prince answered impatiently. "Yes father, I will."

The prince then went to the chambers to seek the one who had enchanted him. As he reached the place, the guards bowed once and then quickly stood back to their positions. The prince surveyed the doors one by one trying to remember the name of the maiden. When he saw the name "Stella Bonasera" he instantly remembered hearing the name being called as he was waiting for the last performance.

_The one for me must be behind this door_, he thought as he gently knocked on the door; he was right. No sooner had he finished knocking than the door opened and he saw the face of the beautiful maiden.

When Stella saw she was face to face with Mac, the crown prince himself, her breath got caught in her throat. _Could I be the one his royal highness picks?  
_  
The crown prince stepped forward and placed his hands her shoulders and brought her in for a quick kiss surprising her. When they came apart he led her out of her waiting room to another part of the palace she didn't recognize, which Mac told her was the entrance to the throne room.

Prince Mac whispered, "Wait right here," and Stella nodded.

He went in and saw his father and his mother Queen Millicent were sitting there waiting patiently.

"My son, have you chosen a maiden you wish to marry and make crown princess?" The queen asked.

Prince Mac nodded. "I have, mother."

He returned to the door and offering his arm to Stella, walked back with her into the room before announcing, "Father, mother I have chosen Stella to be my wife and the crown princess."

When she heard what his royal highness had said, Stella gasped; her life had indeed changed forever.

"Excellent choice my son," The queen said in a regal voice.

Stella's thoughts were going mile a minute after it sinks in that she is the one the prince wants to marry.

The sultan then summoned his faithful servant to go and let the other maidens go and to get two servants for his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. When that was done, he turned his son and the one his son had chosen. "Now begins the journey to the rest of your lives," He said, smiling at both of them and resting a hand on their shoulders.

With that the two were separated but not before Mac whispered to Stella. "My princess soon we'll be together forever. I love…"

But as he spoke, before he could finish what he was about to say, Stella felt her surroundings change as she heard an unfamiliar sound. Her eyes flying open, she bolted up, her breathing a bit raggedy and her back aching from sitting in a funny position while sleeping as she heard the doorbell ring once more and realized she was back in her apartment.

When she looked at her clock it read 2:35am.

_Great I was in the middle of good dream and it's over just like that_Stella thought grumpily but then realized something else; luckily it was the weekend and neither Mac nor she had to be up in the morning.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, she got out of her bed, put on something warm and then walked to the door to see who was at the door at this time of night.

When she looked through the peephole on the door she was surprised to see who was on the other side; it was none other than her partner, Mac Taylor.

Surprised but pleased, she opened the door. "Hey Mac what brings you here this time of night?"  
There was no answer from him at first, he just stared at her and Stella waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mac Taylor, earth to Mac Taylor, are you still here?"

Stella's dainty voice snapped Mac out of his reverie and without a word; he cradled the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, surprising Stella.

However, she quickly came out of her surprised state and intensified the kiss while pulling him into her apartment and shutting the door.

When they broke apart, Stella looked into Mac's eyes and saw what she was looking for the unspoken word that shone from his eyes that he loved her and always will.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Getting A Clue". Your reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
